The present invention relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, to protective devices useful in protecting drums and the like such as congas, djembe and other musical drums. It particularly relates to a simplified improvement in the construction of a protective device for overcoming difficulties presented in the playing of such drums.
The normal arrangement for playing these instruments is in multiple sizes which are either on a stand or placed on the floor. The most common position for playing has the drums as close as possible for playing comfort. It will be understood that the playing of musical drums, such as conga drums and the like, involves a fair degree of frenetic rhythmic movements, with the consequence that the instrument sometimes bang together. Since the shells of these drums are commonly made of wood, fiberglass or composite materials with the exteriors usually finished in a fine wood finish, gel coat or other decorative finish, they are sensitive to coming into contact with each other. It will be understood that the tuning mechanisms involved with such drums are commonly made from steel including a threaded rod and nut which are adjusted to vary the tension on the drum head.
In a particular case of the above-noted musical drums, external tuning devices have been provided and these protrude from the side of the drum shell. Due to the large external forces required to tune by stretching the head (made of skin or a synthetic material), the tuning mechanisms tend to be large and obtrusive. It is very common as explained that the drums come together and make contact while being played, as well as when they are being handled, that the tuning mechanisms which are commonly made from steel as above described will hit the side of the drum shell causing the finish to become damaged, either by chipping the wood such that this type of damage ruins the appearance and value of the instruments.
Previous attempts at solving this problem have included sheathing the entire areas. However, in addition to being cumbersome it is found to be detrimental when one is trying to tune or tension the drum head.